Superman/Injustice 2
Strategy Superman's passive actually only activates when a hit from an SP would land unblocked; if it does, that and all subsequent hits of that special and any effects the special would have such as bleed or power drain will not affect Superman. This actually gives the user some control, as he can choose to block SP attacks that will do low damage and have no effect if blocked. If Superman stops blocking in the middle of the special, his passive will only negate the special's following hits. If Superman is tagged in at the start of the match, his passive will still activate. There are basically two different ways to use Superman with the effect of his passive in mind. The first is to have Superman come in and out as much as possible and avoid blocking the first incoming special altogether every time. This strategy primarily focuses on minimizing incoming special damage for the entire course of a battle. The second strategy is counter-intuitive and to the opposite end, and is to have Superman block as many enemy SP's as much as possible, utilizing his passive relatively little; then, when Superman does take an SP unblocked, he can be switched out and have his passive replenished. This strategy is relatively conservative and is the best way to have his passive limitedly activate on attacks that can critically threaten the team, such as one from a tagging-in Bane/Luchador. Hawkgirl/Prime makes an excellent partner for perhaps one or both strategies: she allows him to tag in and out faster, and, when switching her in or out, she employs a snare, preventing the opponent from tagging out. A third character that would benefit from Hawkgirl/Prime would be an ideal possible third pick; one that has particular synergy with Superman/Injustice 2 is Hawkgirl/Regime, as she will disable the opponent's specials upon tag-in for about as long as she is forced to remain tagged in (if paired with Hawkgirl/Prime), effectively bottling up the opponent's power for Superman to painlessly mitigate. If Clark Kent's Glasses is then put on Superman, an odd team built around disabling specials can then be employed. Interactions Good with * Hawkgirl/Prime: as mentioned above. Good against * Deathstroke/Arkham Origins: his would-be crit and unblockable Point Blank can be rendered useless by Injustice 2 Superman's passive. Superman can block the attack and prevent a lot of the damage without using his passive if Deathstroke doesn't reach 200% on the attack; if Deathstroke does reach 200% and Superman's block is broken, his passive will trigger. * Sinestro/Antimatter: a rather orthodox one, as each time he's tagged out, his passive will restart, thus the first hit from Sinestro will be negated, but if he has 3 bars of power already, this would still be counted. * Bane/Luchador: Superman can maintain the integrity of his passive by blocking while facing other characters. Bane/Luchador as such can not come in and "sucker punch" Superman (and the rest of the team with area effect if the right gear is equipped) with an absurdly powerful attack. Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Superman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *His artifacts are: Head Piece, Chest Piece, Cloak, Boots, and Gloves. *He shares a special move of the same name with Batman/Red Son. *Both him and Aquaman/Injustice 2 are the first Injustice 2 characters to be released. *You'll receive a free copy of a Silver Character upon completing Battle 10 in Challenge 4 in Standard difficulty. *While his combo-ender is the same as Superman/Godfall, his SP1 has the same animations as his previous counterpart, Superman/Dawn of Justice. *If his passive is triggered by Batman/Arkham Knight's Arkham Assault special, the special will display the blocked version of the animation, regardless of whether Superman was blocking or not. *If an opponent is in minimal distance to him, upon his second hit (before he flies up in the air with the sun shining on him), it will not actually hit the opponent, but rather, they'd just stay down due to the first hit, and, if fast enough, they can actually block before Superman lands the third hit. *His super move is the original version, and not the Injustice 2 console version as seen here. Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Tag effect Category:Characters Category:Promotion Effect Category:Injustice 2 characters Category:Justice League characters